Mario Adventure Xtreme!
by RomeoOwl
Summary: 12 characters play challlenges and get elminated all for winning the secret prize! The star spirits host this fantastic journey, and YOU vote for who goes out by reviewing! sneaky I know... : MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!
1. Introduction!

Mario adventure Xtreme!

(A/N: Hello, people! This will work like a TV show, with eliminations and challenges and such, but with a few twists…you'll see what I'm on about.)

"Hello and welcome to Mario adventure Xtreme!" Eldstar said, followed by large cheers from the crowd.

"That's right people, the seven star spirits will be hosting!" Mamar said to the crowd.

"In this game, there are no teams overall, but there may be some in the challenges!" Skolar said, winking.

"Challenges that may take Physical or Mental strength from you!" Muskular said, laughing.

"And at the end, of each episode, three people will be elected for elimination!" Misstar said, trying to be heard over the crowd.

"And here comes the twist!" Klevar said, bursting with excitement.

"Who will choose who goes out?" Kalmar said, bursting also.

"YOU!" The star spirits all yelled together.

"That's right! Please review and say who YOU would like to see go out of the three nominees!" Eldstar said, beaming.

"Oh, and if you like, add some comments on our show, please?" Mamar said, smiling.

"Ok, let's meet the contestants!" Muskular said, reading from a list.

**Dry bones**

Age: N/A

Job: servant at Bowsers castle.

Description In one word: Creepy.

**Daisy**

Age: 29

Job: Owns a sweet shop.

Description in one word: Peppy.

**Toadsworth**

Age: 61

Job: Carer of Baby Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy.

Description in one word: Wise.

**Bowser Jr**

Age: 12

Job: N/A

Description in one word: Selfish.

**Pianta**

Age: 40

Job: Market worker.

Description in one word: Impatient.

**Mowz**

Age: 20

Job: Thief.

Description in one word: Cunning.

**Ashley**

Age: 14

Job: Works at WarioWare

Description in one word: Quiet.

**Brighton**

Age: 30

Job: Being the sun.

Description in one word: Lively.

**Twila**

Age: 30

Job: Being the Moon.

Description in one word: Smug.

**E. Gadd**

Age: 67

Job: Ex- ghost hunter and professor

Description in one word: Crazy

**Pauline**

Age: 36

Job: Works at a fashion shop

Description in one word: Fussy

**Melody**

Age: 13

Job: N/A

Description in one word: Peaceful.

"Well that's it for the contestants!" Misstar said happily.

Klevar nodded.

"We look forward to seeing YOU vote next elemination!" He said.

Kalmar laughed.

"Well, that wraps it up for this episode, but next time…"

_Next time on Mario Adventure Xtreme…_

_Our contestants choose their roommates…_

_?????: Aw, not YOU!_

_Rivals heat up…_

_?????: Oh yeah? You keep believing that, you senile weirdo!"_

_And three people are voted for elimination…_

**So be sure to tune in next time!**

**(So, what you thinking? Like, no like? BTW, this story relies on reviews. No reviews = No Story.)**


	2. Flag hunters!

Chapter 2

(A/N: Anything in italics is a secret review no one else can hear)

"Ok, contestants- now we get your rooms!" Skolar said, which resulted in smiles from the contenders.

"I hope I'm with Dry bones." Melody whispered to Twila, who nodded.

"Me too. And Brighton, I could never leave him." Twila replied.

Melody smiled.

'_Melody: I can't stand Brighton. Me and Twila would be great friends if HE wasn't there.'_

"Ah, but nothing her is THAT simple!" Eldstar said, and the contestants stopped talking.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, frowning.

"This is your first challenge! It decides who you go with in your rooms, and whoever wins this cannot be voted for eviction!" Kalmar said, and the contestants stared at each other shiftily.

"Say, Mowz." Pauline whispered to the thief.

"Yeah, lady?" Mowz whispered back.

"Let's form an alliance, you and me. No one will expect it…" She replied with a smirk. Mowz grinned.

"'Kay, miss." He replied.

'_Mowz: Well, I might as well. To survive in this game you need friends- besides, she could be useful somehow…'_

"Anyway, this task is called 'Hunting Flags.'" Misstar said to the group.

"In teams of three we decide, you hunt down flags around the mansion – 8 of them. But you can only collect two." Klevar explained while everybody listened on.

"There are 3 questions on the back of the flag about the country. One for each of you." Mamar said, giggling.

"But each question has a name next to it – if you answer the question correctly, you MUST share a room with that person. If you get it wrong, you choose." Skolar said, staring at the contestants.

"But remember, the team with the most points wins the exemption- one for all of you. So choose wisely- your roommates or your freedom. Your choice." Muskular explained.

'_Bowser Jr: Man, roommates don't matter! Getting the questions right and staying safe is the best way to go!'_

'_Toadsworth: I don't want a room with young hooligans. I might get some questions wrong on purpose, so I can choose whom I am with. But Daisy knows I'm clever. This is very risky…'_

"So, let's group you up. We'll colour code you for easiness." Eldstar said.

**Red Team:**

Twila

Mowz

Bowser Jr

**Blue Team:**

Dry Bones

Brighton

Melody

**Green Team:**

Pauline

Pianta

Daisy

**Yellow Team:**

Toadsworth

E. Gadd

Ashley

'_Ashley: To be honest, I really couldn't care less about the teams. We all seemed clever enough though, so I guess I might be safe!'_

'_Pianta: I don't really stand anywhere now. I'll try to do the best for my team, but I'm not very clever…'_

"So teams…GO!" Yelled the star spirits, and the groups ran off in search for flags.

"Look! The red dot flag!" Brighton yelled, and Melody rushed over.

"That's Japan, doofus." She said, picking it up.

"Where's Dry Bones?" Asked Brighton.

"Looking elsewhere. Now let's go!" Yelled Melody loudly.

"Ah, England! I can do that!" E. Gadd shouted picking up the flag. Toadsworth grinned.

"I found America, so we're all set!" He said, and The two rushed off, Ashley following after.

"What's this one?" Pianta asked Daisy.

"India. I think. Pauline?" She replied, showing the flag to The girl.

"That's…India, yes. I'm pretty sure of it." Pauline replied.

'_Pauline: It was obviously the Spanish flag, but I need to get a room with Mowz, and I don't have a clue on Spain, so whatever.'_

"Alright! Australia!" Yelled Bowser Jr, clutching it in his hands. Mowz held the French flag, and Twila looked at the ground nervously.

'_Twila: The guys rushed off and picked up the first flag they saw, which isn't a good plan. I don't have a clue on France.'_

Soon, all of the contestants were back in the Mansion's Library, chatting loudly.

"I found this one!" Dry bones sounded, holding the German flag up high, only to be hushed by Melody. Then, all the star spirits came in.

"Hello! Now, are you ready for the questions?" Mamar asked them all. Everybody nodded.

"Ok. Green team, please step up." Klevar said.

Pauline, Pianta and Daisy stepped up onto the stage.

"You collected the Spanish and the Brazilian flags." Kalmar explained.

"No, this is the Indian flag!" Daisy yelled, showing Kalmar the flag with Yellow and Red stripes.

"No, I don't think India was even here!" Dry bones yelled, looking around. Daisy gasped, as well as Pianta.

'_Daisy: It's Pauline's fault. Neither of us knew it was Spain, but she knew! I asked her before the show if she'd been to Spain and she said yes! She's got my vote!'_

"Anyways, first question. Pianta, what does 'Pie' mean in Spanish?" Skolar asked him. Pianta looked at the question. The word 'Mowz' was written next to it. Who was Mowz again? Never mind, he didn't know anyway.

"Um…tree?" Pianta said, and Daisy face palmed herself.

"IT'S FOOT!" She yelled at him angrily, and he shrunk down.

"Daisy is right, the correct answer was foot. Pauline, your go."

The woman stepped up and nodded.

"There is a small country to the west of Spain. What is it called?" Misstar asked her. '' was written next to it.

"It's Portugal." Pauline replied, before gasping, then blushing. She had meant to get the question wrong so she could be with Mowz!

"Aw, not YOU!" Pauline shouted to E. Gadd.

'_Pauline: I just blurted the answer out without thinking. Not my fault I'm so clever!'_

'_Mowz: Pauline is playing a risky game here, I have a feeling she's going to get a ton of votes…'_

"Correct! One point for you! Daisy, your go!" Muskular said, and Daisy grinned.

"Okay then – what currency does Spain use?" Klevar asked her.

The name said 'Ashley', so Daisy answered it simply.

"Easy. They use Euros." Daisy said.

"One more point! Moving on to the Brazilian questions…" Kalmar said.

Pauline got hers wrong, and chose Mowz. So her roomies so far were Mowz and E. Gadd.

Daisy and Pianta answered correctly, so overall they had 4 out of 6 points.

"Not bad!" Pianta said, joining the rest of the group.

After many questions, yelling, and shouting, the rooms had been decided. Also, the exemptions had been chosen too.

"The winners are Toadsworth, E. Gadd and Ashley, so you may not vote them out. They got all 6 correct. Now, for the rooms…" Eldstar said.

"Ok, let me tell you…

Room 1:

Pauline

Mowz

E. Gadd

Room 2:

Bowser Jr.

Dry Bones

Twila

Room 3:

Melody

Brighton

Pianta

Room 4:

Toadsworth

Daisy

Ashley" Mamar read out. This resulted in groans and cheers alike.

'_Melody: A room with BRIGHTON?! Please say it's a lie…'_

'_Toadsworth: Uh-oh, troublemakers. I had to get them right so I wouldn't get voted off, I guess.'_

'_Bowser Jr: Mowz, Twila was acting odd, wasn't she?_

_Mowz: Yeah…she didn't answer anything right. She's got my vote._

_Bowser Jr: Mine too.'_

"Right then, time to choose who you want to go! Remember, Toadsworth, E. Gadd and Ashley cannot be voted for!" Muskular said.

Everyone scribbled down whom they wanted out and after 10 minutes, everyone was done.

"Ok then, people, time for the results." Misstar said.

"With 4 votes…Pauline! You are a nominee!" Klevar said. Pauline gulped, and stepped onto the stage.

"3 votes…Twila just come right up!" Kalmar said, and she floated over sadly.

"And 3 votes also…dry bones, it's you." Skolar said, shaking his head.

'_Pauline: I'm SURE Toadsworth would've been a nominee if he hadn't won the excuse! I would've voted for him, he was acting really oddly…'_

"Well, viewers, (or readers in this case) it's now down to YOU! Vote for who you want to see go! Deadline is Tuesday, people! If we get to 10 votes, the voting is closed though, no matter what day it is. In case of a tie, a sudden death minigame will be played! That's all and thanks for watching!" Eldstar said, before waving goodbye to the crowds.

(You must vote! Pauline, Twila or Dry Bones- YOU CHOOSE!)


End file.
